1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mast steps, and more particularly to detachable, nestable steps for engaging a sailboat mast.
2. Prior Art
It has been previously proposed to construct a detachable step for the purpose of climbing a mast, spar or other structure. That can be removed and stored when not in use. Such prior art proposals, however, were of complicated design requiring a permanent attachment to the mast as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,562. The attachments required protruding brackets attached to the mast for the purpose of receiving the removable step. Such an arrangement providing permanently mounted projecting hardware on the mast can cause catching or chafing of lines and sails, increased wind resistance added weight aloft, weakening by corrosion at the fittings, an impediment to cleaning and refinishing the mast, and a cluttered appearance.
Prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 186,424 and 3,930,562 included steps having a closed configuration making it necessary to grope for the step with the foot, particularly upon descending, as is necessary in finding an unseen stirrup, rather than letting the foot slide down the mast, being guided by it, until it rests firmly in the step.
Other prior proposals did not provide for compact nesting for the steps for easy hand holding of a group of steps, as well as for compact storing of the steps when not in use.
Prior art detachable steps, such as U.S. Pat. No 3,930,562, also required a complicated locking system to prevent the step from becoming completely detached from the mast when accidentally moved upward.